


Gli occhiali di Amy

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspettiva, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Oh, Amy.» Il Dottore sospirò mentalmente, senza staccare gli occhi dalla pagina. L’ultima pagina. La postfazione. L’epilogo. E c’erano così poche righe rimaste prima che finisse una volta per tutte. E lui odiava gli addii. Odiava l’ultima parola, a meno che non fosse lui a dirla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli occhiali di Amy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Nessuno.
> 
> Questa FF partecipa al Writing Day contest (http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/), con il Prompt #13: "Occhiali"

**Gli occhiali di Amy.**  
   
   
 _Caio vecchio mio. Così eccoci qui. Tu e io, arrivati all’ultima pagina. Quando leggerai queste parole io e Rory saremo morti da tanto tempo. Quindi sappi che abbiamo vissuto bene e che siamo stati molto felici._  
   
Il Dottore non si accorse nemmeno di avere appena infilato una mano nella tasca interna della giacca alla ricerca degli occhiali.  
Gli occhiali da lettura di Amy. Buffi, tondi e antiquati. Cerchiati di tartaruga e dal design anni ‘30. Molto più adatti a lui che non a lei, in effetti. Molto più simili al tipo di accessori che lui adorava indossare.  
Era lui quello dei cravattini e delle bretelle. Lui vestiva giacche di tweed e pantaloni da vecchio professore. Lui, non Amy. Eppure quelli erano gli occhiali di Amy e lui fino ad un momento prima non si era neppure reso conto di esserseli infilati in tasca quando erano corsi via alla ricerca di Rory.  
Doveva averli riposti senza pensarci troppo e lì erano rimasti. La sola prova tangibile del fatto che Amelia Pond era stata al suo fianco fino a poche ore prima.  
Beh, in realtà c’era anche l’ultima pagina del romanzo di Melody Malone, ma il Dottore non riusciva a considerarla una dimostrazione del fatto che Amy era esistita. Gli sembrava semmai l’attestazione dolorosissima del fatto che lei non c’era più.  
L’aveva appena letto, del resto: Quando leggerai queste parole io e Rory saremo morti da tanto tempo. Quindi sappi che abbiamo vissuto bene e che siamo stati molto felici.  
Morti da tanto tempo. Morti. Abbiamo vissuto. Siamo stati.  
Tutto quel parlare al passato e ammettere di non essere più al mondo era così definitivo e terribile.  
Amy parlava anche di felicità, ma a lui non bastava.  
Non gli bastava che Amy e Rory avessero vissuto bene e fossero stati felici quando il punto, per quel che lo riguardava, era proprio che quel bene e quella gioia erano ormai finiti da tempo.  
E comunque lui non li aveva visti accadere. Perciò leggerli non lo consolava.  
Forse anche per questo aveva cercato d’istinto gli occhiali. Non tanto e non solo perché toccarli avrebbe potuto essere consolante – e sul momento non lo era stato affatto – ma perché mentre leggeva sentiva la voce di Amy nella testa e Amy stava parlando di “essere stata” e di “non esserci più”.  
Il che non solo era orribile ma gli faceva sentire la bocca secca, come l’avesse avuta piena di sabbia o di cenere.  
Ma soprattutto, oltre ad avere un deserto in bocca, si sentiva gli occhi lucidi al punto che le righe sul foglio si imbrogliavano e si confondevano.  
Forse con gli occhiali sarebbe stato più facile e sarebbe riuscito a leggere meglio. Magari con gli occhiali sarebbe riuscito ad andare fino in fondo e leggere tutto, senza limitarsi a star li a soffrire o a scoppiare in singhiozzi patetici da ragazzino ferito.  
   
 _E più di ogni altra cosa, sappi che ti vorremo sempre bene. Ogni tanto, però, mi preoccupo per te. Penso che, dal momento che ce ne siamo andati, non tornerai qui per un bel pezzo. E potresti essere solo, cosa che non dovresti essere mai. Non essere solo, Dottore._  
   
«Oh, Amy.» Il Dottore sospirò mentalmente, senza staccare gli occhi dalla pagina. L’ultima pagina. La postfazione. L’epilogo. E c’erano così poche righe rimaste prima che finisse una volta per tutte. E lui odiava gli addii. Odiava l’ultima parola, a meno che non fosse lui a dirla.  
«Oh, Amelia, Amelia, Amelia.» Solo lei poteva non cogliere l’ironia delle sue stesse frasi.  
Non essere solo, Dottore. Non essere solo.  
Come faceva a non esserlo dal momento che lei e Rory se ne erano andati? Non era possibile, non quando lui aveva appena avuto modo di constatare che, come sempre era successo e come sempre avrebbe continuato a succedere, alla fine tutti se ne andavano, si perdevano, lasciavano la presa e si allontanavano.  
Sarebbe successo fino alla fine del tempo, a meno che qualcosa non intervenisse prima a fermare definitivamente la sua corsa. Forse perfino il tempo ad un certo punto l’avrebbe lasciato a se stesso e sarebbe rimasto soltanto lui. Niente più altro. Né amici, né amore, né sogni, né spazio, né tempo. Solo lui.  
Lui e il ricordo imperituro di tutti quelli che aveva perduto, o condannato, o entrambe le cose.  
Non essere solo, eh? «Oh, Amy, Amy.»  
No, non c’erano occhiali che potessero aiutarlo a rendere ogni lettera meno acquosa e traballante. Le lenti erano ottime ma le parole continuavano a ondeggiare sotto i suoi occhi e pareva che perfino loro volessero nuotare via lontano.  
   
 _E fai un’ultima cosa per me. C’è una bambina che aspetta in un giardino. E’ destinata ad aspettare a lungo, perciò avrà bisogno di tanta speranza. Vada lei. Raccontale una storia. Dille che se sarà paziente arriverà un giorno che non potrà mai dimenticare. Dille che vedrà i pirati e combatterà contro di loro. Che si innamorerà di un uomo che saprà vegliare per duemila anni solo per tenerla al sicuro. Dille che regalerà speranza al più grande pittore mai vissuto. E che salverà una balena nello spazio._  
   
Se il gesto di cercare gli occhiali e inforcarli – con le mani più impacciate del solito, perché il Dottore di norma era solo un po’ goffo, mentre ora tutto il suo corpo tremava un poco – era stato istintivo e inconscio, il mezzo sorriso intenerito che gli increspò le labbra nel leggere la richiesta di Amelia lo fu ancora di più.  
Era una sensazione strana. Come vedere il proprio figlio correre per la prima volta su un prato e osservarlo cadere e piangere e un attimo dopo risollevarsi e ricominciare a correre con le braccia spalancate.  
Amelia Pond e i suoi stivaletti rossi riuscivano sempre ad alleggerire i suoi stupidi vecchi cuori.  
Ed era difficile non intenerirsi. Era dannatamente difficile non sentire un’enorme ondata di affetto che montava dentro di lui al pensiero di quella bambina scozzese caparbia e coraggiosa che l’aveva aspettato e, in un certo senso, lo stava ancora aspettando.  
Amy non c’era più ma lui poteva ancora esserci per lei, in qualche modo. Magari non l’avrebbe accontentata in quell’incarnazione – le strade del tempo sono tortuose e intricate – ma poteva ancora fare qualcosa per lei.  
In ogni caso Amy aveva smesso di usare quegli orribili tempi al passato che lo facevano sentire ancora più solo e sempre più in colpa.  
Era tutto un fiorire di futuro in quelle poche, troppo poche, ultime righe.  
Arriverà. Vedrà. Combatterà. Si innamorerà. Regalerà. Salverà.  
Semplicemente cambiando tempo verbale Amy stava salvando un po’ anche lui. Gli stava ridando un briciolo di calore.  
Averla persa era sempre terribile e non smetteva di fare male da matti, ma lei gli stava restituendo tempo e speranze.  
Forse un giorno sarebbe stato anche degno di esaudire quella ultima richiesta.  
   
 _Dille che questa è la storia di Amelia Pond. Ed ecco come finisce._  
   
Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire un lunghissimo sospiro e si tolse gli occhiali.  
Gli occhiali di Amy cerchiati di tartaruga e così tanto più adatti a lui che a lei. Gli occhiali che Amy gli aveva lasciato.  
Probabilmente non avrebbe mai più letto ad alta voce. Non in quell’incarnazione, almeno. Non per qualcuno che comunque non avrebbe potuto essere Amy.  
Ma avrebbe letto in silenzio, tanto e spesso, a cominciare dalla rilettura di quella postfazione.  
Non teneva mai l’ultima pagina di un libro. La strappava. La gettava via. Perché odiava gli addii.  
Quella però l’avrebbe tenuta e letta e mandata a memoria. E poi avrebbe letto qualunque altra cosa gli fosse capitata a tiro. Romanzi, etichette sui barattoli dei fagioli che non avrebbe mangiato perché lui odiava i fagioli, riduzioni di opere teatrali e istruzioni di lavaggio dei vestiti sui manichini dei negozi, biografie di grandi personaggi storici, almeno di quelli che non aveva conosciuto in prima persona, per pochi che fossero, e controindicazioni di medicinali che a lui non servivano affatto, poesie e volantini pubblicitari. Qualunque cosa. Avrebbe letto solo per avere una buona scusa per indossare gli occhiali di Amy.  
E appena si fosse sentito pronto e in grado di farlo sarebbe andato a trovare la piccola Amelia e a raccontarle di se stesso e di quanto sarebbero stati fantastici insieme, ma senza dirle chi era davvero e senza troppi spoiler. Solo per accontentarla come poteva e per farla felice.  
Nemmeno allora, però, avrebbe avuto cuore di dirle com’era finita la storia.  
Le avrebbe sorriso, invece, e magari chissà le avrebbe regalato gli occhiali – quegli occhiali così tanto più adatti a lui che non a lei – giusto per essere certo che lei un giorno glieli avrebbe comunque lasciati.  
Perché averla perduta era orribile e sempre lo sarebbe stato, ma poter indossare qualcosa di suo era una piccola consolazione infantile e sciocca a cui lui non avrebbe mai voluto rinunciare per nulla e per nessuno al mondo. A parte che per Amelia stessa.  
  
**Author's Note:**

> \- I pezzi in corsivo sono la mia personale traduzione della postfazione di Amy, quindi se non fossero corretti al 100% me ne prendo la responsabilità.  
> \- Le frasi corte e spezzate qui e lì e le varie ripetizioni sono volute.


End file.
